Team StarDragon
by LongswordHero
Summary: New powers rise, new empires, new villains, and new hero's. Team Star Dragon are some of those misfit hero's.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Star Dragon**

Declaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to someone else. However I do claim rights to the SER, Star Dragon, and the plot.

If you were a fan of Last Reaper War this is not the story I promised but this was actually what I was supposed to wright first. This is a multi-crossover of many franchises.

And by way there will be spelling errors I won't even notice so I don't need people nagging me about something I'm very much aware of.

**(Back Story) **In the year 2015 North Korea and China attempt to conquer Asia under a brutal communist jack boot but were crush by United States intervention. In 2016 the United Nations make contact with a Cornerian exploration vessel. The crew could speak perfect English but they claimed to be using their native tong. Soon after the Cornerian government came to establish relations with earth and began trading. By 2017 the nations of Earth have united into a constitutional republic known as the Sovereign Earth Republic bringing all the people of planet Earth under one government. Using the new tech to their best interest SER began to expand into the stars. By 2021 many planets have been colonized or tara formed and over 4 billion humans came call them home. But on the frontier there is little control from ether governments so mercenary organizations thrive. That is where this story begins. With the adventures of the mercenary group Team Star Dragon.

Star Dragons ship was a Great Fox class vessel called the Orion. At first glance it looked like the regular Great Fox but this ship had stronger shields, better weapons, and one hell of a crew. The crew was assembled of multiple people from both Earth and Corneria who had their own reasons for becoming mercs.

**(Group roster)**

Name, ship position, physical description, and personal history

Tyler Silva. Ship captain. 6ft 1inche, semi long blond hair, pale skin, and slender. Ex SER army combat officer. Turned mercenary for riches and adventure.

Ben Johnson. Fighter. 6ft 2inches, short brown hair, pale skin, and some muscle. Rendered parentless after being separated in an accident during colonization. Became a mercenary for riches.

Barry Chinchilla. House pet. 1ft 5inches and light gray fur. After being thrown out of the pet shop on earth for eating other animals the Cornerians gave him a new brain and he now finds a new job on the team.

Nicole Rinity. Mechanic. 5ft 2inches, long brown hair, slender, pale skin. After losing her job at an auto shop on Earth Nicole now keeps the Orion up and running. Became a merc because of a recommendation from Ben but now finds she likes her new life on the team.

Harley Panda. Engineer. He's a 6ft tall panda. Once a pretend welfare doctor on Corneria Harley has joined the team to avoid going to jail.

Chris chapedo. Engineers assistant. 5ft 8inches. Black semi long hair, pale skin, and slender. He ran away from home and found Harley. Soon after he joined the team.

Colby Mar. Fighter. 6ft 3inches. Short brown hair, average skin, muscular. Colby was a close friend of Tyler's and after being fired from the pancake house for eating all there inventory he got a role on the team.

Lilly. Psychological combat. 5ft 3inches. Cornerian Feline. Pink fur. Lilly was found in the ship after Tyler bought it from a police auction. Since then she has proven useful in interrogation and stealth but she has a very dark side to her.

Tim Tiger. Craftsmen and musician. 6ft white and black fur. Ex Cornerian army but was dishonorably discharged for refusing to follow orders. Became a merc to live the freedom on the frontier.

**Episode One**

**What lives in the pluming?**

Tyler was in the living room behind the bar cooking some bacon and eggs or the group at 9:30am. He was dressed in black cargo shorts with a light jacket and tee shirt both colored White. Ben and Colby still in their pajamas were on the couch playing Dark Souls 3 and had don't touch my beer written all over them. Lilly was over by the window gossiping on the communicator about something unintelligible while her tail shifted left and right. She was wearing red sweat pants with a regular tank top. On the side couch there was a man in a bowtie and a stetson reading the newspaper. Over the speakers in the bar area of the room Tyler was loudly playing classic metal. Harley then came into the room after just waking up from a night's sleep. Except he had red blood shot eyes and was sounding cranky. He looked dead at Tyler with a zombie impression and said. "Do you have to play that so loud?" The music playing was from _Guns and Roses._ Without even considering the question Tyler instinctively opens a cabinet, grabs a bottle of whisky, and throws it directly at Harley hitting him in the head lights out.

Soon after Tyler was walking over to the couch with a plate full of food for everyone. Ben and Colby stop playing Dark Souls and said "I'm done having my ass ripped open by a video game. I'm hungry." In a whiny voice with a hint of frustration. Just as they were about to start eating Barry ran in with wet fur but was covered by bubbles in the shape of a toga and screaming "Guys guys theirs something in toilet." The foot and a half tall chinchilla got up on the table and continued to scream it "really there is you have to see it." Lilly sighed and said "For the last time Barry there is nothing living in there." "Yes there is please you have to see the snake." At that moment Harley picked his head up from licking the whiskey puddle and said. "God damnit Barry nobody wants to see your shit!" At that moment Doctor Who (Matt Smith) swiftly lowered his newspaper got up and said in an enthusiastic way. "Well Ladies and gentlemen let's see what lives in our bathroom." The group got up and walked down to the bathroom with Barry chewing on his nails the whole way there. When they got to the bathroom Chris and Nicole were already waiting for them. Nicole was the first to ask "what the hell is going on? Is Barry freaking out about the toilet snake again?" she said with some anger. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the door. It slid open and the following second Barry was pushed in and the door slammed shut. He banged on it and screamed. "Come on guys he lives in here!" The Doctors face was in the window "sorry Barry but it's the best way to be sure." He said never losing his trademark smile.

The room was white, and large for a bathroom, with the toilet in the back. Barry stopped banging on the door and turned around. A thin shadow had risen out of the toilet with large menacing red eyes. Barry screamed louder than ever before and everyone came inside. Chris yield out "holy shit that thing is real!" Than the snake slithered out of the shadow with a big smile on his face and said in a calm casual way. "Hey man how's it going?" The snake had greenish gray scales, small black eyes, and a set of arms but was only about the size of Barry. Then the Doctor came in through the crowd and said. "Oh look at you." He looks back at the group. "He is so cool!" "Yeah man im cool." Then Colby stepped forward. "I love him let's keep him." He said in an enthusiastic voice. Barry crossed his arms and in angry voice. "I hate him." Ben was smiling with the rest of the group and pushed Barry down. "Shut up Barry he's amazing!" Nicole asked "So how long have you lived here?" Oh that's funny I was born here." Chris asked. "You were born in our toilet?" Snake shrugged "Well your pluming is my home."

Then the incoming message light came on Tyler's wrist mounted computer. "Wow. Hey guys we have an incoming transmission from Corneria." The gang walked down to the bridge including Snake and answered the call. Nicole pressed a few buttons on the computer and on the large screen in the middle of the room General Pepper (The commander and chief of Corneria) was standing in the center of the screen with the emblem of Corneria in the background. "Hello Star Dragon we have a job for you." Ben had a patriotic look on his face and yield. "Whatever it is general you can count on us!" "Well Star Dragon there's a pirate stronghold that has been causing some problems with commercial shipping and travel. We need you to eliminate the base and capture there leader. We need you to go there and eliminate the nuisance. Got it." The whole team nodded their heads at once. "Got it!"

**I understand if this chapter has some flaws but I just created it to establish the plot and I hope the next chapter will be kick ass and longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Star Dragon**

Declaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to someone else. However I do claim rights to the SER, Star Dragon, and the plot.

**Warning: **This episode will contain graphic sexual content.

There will be spelling errors I won't even notice so I don't need people nagging me about something I'm very much aware of.

**Episode two The Assault**

The team was gathered in the hanger getting ready for the mission, Nicole was fixing up Harleys arwing and adding a special surprise for the pirates. Tyler, Ben and Chris were over by the holographic projector of the enemy base, working out the best plan of attack, while on the display were three frigate sized ships and a large space station .Colby was no ware to be found however. Everyone was wearing the Star Dragon combat outfit instead of the pilot's uniform seeing as how this would eventually become a boarding action. The armor was composed of an advanced Kevlar vest with thermal plates to protect agents both ballistic and energy weapons. There were also Kevlar and thermal armor plates on the legs, knees, arms, and chest. There were ammo packs around the belt, fingerless gloves, and the helmet with a set of goggles witch could be ether put over the eyes or on the front of the helmet.

Tim than walked in the hanger with a look to him that was something between pissed off and just got out of a coma. Ben called out to him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said in a disappointed voice. The second later Lilly walks in and throws her arms over Tim's shoulders. Tim looked back at her in horror when he felt something poke his back. Tyler had a similar look of pure horror on his face because not long ago he was Lilly's victim. She wound not even call him by his real name, she would refer to him as real girl and try to rape him on several occasions. She even tried to make him go through a sex change. Tim then pushed her off and ran to his ship. "I going to bunked in my arwing." Harley was sitting in his arwing sharpening his combat knife on his shoulder armor. Lilly was banging on the window of Tim's arwing trying to get in. "Come on let Lilly in. Lilly wants to make a girl out of you just like she did with Tyler." Tyler then picked his head up. "WHAT?"

"Yeah real girl that's your name." She said giggling.

"God dammit Lilly stop calling me that."

"Why real girl you know it's true."

**(Tyler's, Ben's, and Chris's thoughts) **_Please don't get the strap on please don't get the strap on please don't get the strap on._

Than Lilly just walked out to her arwing and got in. Before the canopy closed and sealed Lilly looked back at the guys. "Don't worry, Lilly will get all of you." The guys swallowed and Ben said. "Oh dear god please don't."

"Come on we should get Colby will be there soon enough." Said Chris. Tyler put his helmet on and said. "I have an idea." He got on the coms to Colby's room and said in a genital voice.  
"Pancakes." From down the hall Colby roared. "PANCAKES!"

After an hour the Orion was in rang of the pirate's base everyone was ready for the attack. The group was in there arwing's ready to take off for the mission. Captain Silva tapped the com icon on the front console of his fighter and patched it through to the group. "Captain Silva to the Doctor, Captain Silva to the Doctor, do you read me?" The Doctor was sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge as he spun around in it and tapped his head set. "Yes Captain iv downloaded everything you need on the base and we are leaving FTL now."

The Orion dropped out of FTL and the second later the Star Dragon arwings deployed. Eight fighters rushed out of the launch bay and zoomed to the pirate's station leaving a bright blue exhaust tail as a wave of red colored fighters scrambled to engage. The Orion's main gun fired and ripped the closest frigate in two. The area was a massive asteroid field with the base in a clearing. The flight of arwings and pirate fighters exchanged fire as blue and red laser crisscrossed. The Star Dragon arwings were simply superior to the pirate fighters in every way do to better weapons, shields, armor, and maneuvering. As for the pirates there fighters would explode in a single hit from the twin blasters, but they had numbers on their side of a four to one battle. Chris had a pair of fighters on his tail and had a hard time shaking them as he banked, strafed, and dived. Chris looked back. "Hey guys there still on me, I need some help here." Just than Tim barked over the coms, "Chris iv got the same problem. Do you wana play chicken."

"You bet I do."

Chris's and Tim's arwings rushed to each other head to head, both had their pursuers hot on their trail, the two arwings fired over each other, there twin blue lasers passing just over each other and impacted the pursuing hostiles. Both fighters than broke off to peruse the stragglers.

At the same time Tyler was tied up taking on pirate fighters and could not go for the base directly. Nicole and Haley strafed past a hail of flak gun fire and launched their missiles into the second frigate. The two arwings zoomed under and past the frigate as four heavy missiles impacted the center of the ship leaving four blue vapor trails into the fiery remains of the pirate ship.

Colby and Lilly dived like lightning bolts on to the last pirate frigate and fired everything they had onto the bridge. The Bridge windows were blown open by the two arwings combined fire power and the crew were sucked out into space rendering the ship useless.

With the Pirate forces occupied Harley had a clean shot at the base and flew strait for them. He fired a missile that was mounted under his ship and it soared to the station, the missile hit the station but did not explode, instead it just probed itself half way inside and the tip of the missile opened up. After a second the foot and half tall chinchilla Barry crawled out and started chewing on every wire in site, completely sending the bases systems haywire.

**(Meanwhile on the Orion)**

"Captain Silva to the Doctor, come in Doctor."

"Doctor here Captain, how are things going?"

"Were about to commence boarding action. How are things on your end?"

"Um well do you remember your friend whose brain you put in a robot?"

"Yeah Kiernan's."

"Well he got out."

Tyler had the look of an angry truck driver on his face. "What!?"

The Doctor turn around to the 7ft tall robot flailing its tube like arms yelling in a human voice. "Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis!" And it won't stop.

Tyler could here all of it over the com link. "Yeah that's definitely Kiernan. Well just don't let him brake anything, will be back soon."

After the team linked up they made their way to the station and docked in the hanger. The arwings were neatly lined up ready for a bug out just in case the mission went to hell. The team was all assembled in full combat gear ready for a fight, but to their surprise no one was there to stop them. Nicole was the first to speak up while loading her MP5 SMG, equipped with a red dot and laser sight. "Okay witch way are we going? Because I do not want to get lost" Lilly slid next to her with a katana hooked in her belt and purred. "If you get lost Lilly will keep you company." Lilly spoke in third person for reasons that eluded everyone. Nicole took a step back and in a blank tone of voice she said. "Go away cat." Ben finished charging his Cornerian plasma rifle and stepped between them. "Will you two brake it up?" Both girls crossed their arms and looked away from each other except Lilly had a smile on her face.

Tyler shouldered his M16 assault rifle equipped with an ACOG scope, laser site, and a forged grip under the barrel. "Okay guys let's move out!" Tyler took point with Chris right behind, griping his laser pistol with both hands, aimed at the ground. The rest of the group followed with, while Colby moved to the front of the pack with a blaster shotgun aimed forward.

The group moved down the hall to a large sealed bulkhead door. Tim looked at the looked at the panel and gave a negative nod. Then Harley walked forward blowtorch in hand began and cutting the control panel open. After a minute of cutting the panel fell off and Harley reached inside, He felt something soft and furry so he squeezed. "Ouch!" Harley pulled his hand out and with a new found bite mark was also Barry the chinchilla.

"God dammit Barry! What the hell was that?"

Barry had the look of a scared little kid. "I'm sorry I just start crewing when I get scared."

He continued to chew on a wire and the door slid open. "Nice work Barry." Barry smiled right before Harley dropped him on his ass. The hallway ahead was wide and was full of a misty haze when a voice was yelling over the stations speakers. The voice sounded like a Saturday morning cartoon bad guy. "HAHAHA fools you will never capture the great doctor w…" Another voice came over that sounded like a nerdy lab partner. "Shhhhhh don't tell them who we are."

"Shut up Steve, I can do what I want. Now my children go and kill these fools!"

Just then the haze cleared to the site of a dozen armed Cornerians and humans, dressed in ether a black, red, or gray, combat, flight, or utility uniforms. All of which armed with energy weapons. Both sides scrambled for cover and a firefight erupted.


End file.
